Meaning of Muggle Means
by Aridethdar
Summary: Draco's musings on Hermione hitting on him. Literally. Pansy approaches him while he's thinking on the matter and he gets a unwelcome surprise... (Cute oneshot/drabble to help me keep up with my Octoberfest post-every-day schedule XD lol)


**Disclaimer: **Surprise! I don't own Harry Potter, the lovely J K Rowling does. I don't make any Galleons, nor Muggle money out of this… I just have fun writing XD lol

**Summary: **Draco's musings on Hermione hitting him. Literally. Pansy approaches him while he's thinking on the matter and he gets a unwelcome surprise…

**Meaning of Muggle Means…**

'_Is a punch a sign of love?'_

Draco sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. He gazed out the enchanted windows of the Slytherin common room and replayed his fateful encounter with the brunette over and over again in his head. Her fire. Her scent. Her wicked right hook…

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" Pansy asked from nearby, but the blonde wasn't inclined to pay attention to the pug nosed girl.

Why should he? She was cold and refined and Hermione was all untamable fire.

Okay sure, Pansy was a pureblood and all but…

'_She's not passionate at all!' _Draco sighed.

Regardless of the fact that the young pureblood female had absolutely no spark, he really shouldn't let his thoughts dwell on a girl who wasn't near his station. His father would not be pleased if he became enamored by a Muggleborn.

'_Wait, when did I start thinking of her as a Muggleborn and not a Mudblood?'_ That probably wasn't a good sign.

But he couldn't help it! Hermione wasn't anything like what he'd been taught about Muggleborns. She was smart, powerful, and completely…

'_Unattainable.' _Yeah, there was the big problem.

The society, the people, he found himself associated with would not accept the brunette regardless of her intelligence and ability. Not to mention she was part of the Golden Trio and therefore well protected, the chances of him speaking with her in private was slim to none. Then there was the Weasley factor. With the Weasley on the "team," she probably thought Draco was evil incarnate.

'_But if that's true, why would she touch me?' _Draco had to question the matter. Magical people rarely touched people unless they had feelings for them… _'_ _Well, there was that one time that Mr. Weasley and Father got into it…'_ But that didn't count.

When she had touched him, it wasn't anything like what he had witnessed in the bookstore. Hermione had been something else, pure passion, and not at all like the two men when they brawled!

Though Draco had to admit, when she had looked at him with rage in her eyes he had been scared that she would hex him. She hadn't hexed him though, far from it. Instead she had deemed him worthy of getting PHYSICAL with!

Most people with his status would think her actions completely Muggle and not worth looking into. They wouldn't see it for what it was, see that she actually wanted to TOUCH him.

"Dracoooo. What is wrong with you!"

'_Merlin her voice is annoying!' _Draco thought with a sigh and finally looked at the black haired girl. _'I prefer the color of earth… Hair that is as untamable as it's owner.'_

"So help me Draco, I will take you to the Hospital Wing if I have to!" Black eyes glared as the young woman screeched.

Yes, the color of earth was far more pleasing to the eye than black.

'_Well, if she wont leave me be she might as well make herself useful and help me figure this out.' _Draco thought. "Is a punch a sign of love?"

Pansy looked at the blonde as if he'd lost his mind for a moment before she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… rather than using one's wand ,which is completely impersonal, would not it be more intimate should someone lay hands on another?"

Pansy shook her head. "That's just so… Muggle. Draco, who put such a stupid idea in your head?"

Draco shook his head and shrugged. "I should have known you would be incapable of understanding. You lack passion, and as such cannot possibly comprehend the amount of feeling one would have to have to put into such a move."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Draco stated and looked out the window once more, not wishing to speak with the girl any longer.

"Oh Draco?" Pansy's voice called and Draco sighed.

"What?" Draco asked as he turned around to face the annoying female…

And was hit head on by said female's fist.

T. h. e. E. n. d.

OOoOoOo

**A/N: Just a cute little something that came to mind. I could just imagine Draco wondering about Hermione and whether her "Muggle means" might mean something more. **

**Eh… All I wanted to do was get it out of my head, but I'll share it so perhaps others can find some entertainment out of my strange wonderings… lol**


End file.
